The Friendship Pact
by r.mai
Summary: Draco is injured protecting Harry and five other Hogwarts students, and is currently unconscious. Now it's time for them to return the favor, and they must all get out of the dark tunnels while avoiding dangerous situations. Pairings: HP/DM, HG/RW, others
1. Pact 1: The First

The Friendship Pact

Pact 1: the First

By Rois m.t. Lylthe

Disclaimer: So far, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling… I haven't made any of them up. The plot belongs to me. Yadda yadda.

Warning: If you've got something against homosexual relationships, you might want to leave now. Even though there won't be a lot a lot, there will be 'hints' and implied suggestions now and again.

AN: I'm going to mainly focus on them getting along as friends but if you want to know the romantic pairings in this story if I decide to put romance in, they are: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Justin/Orca, Neville/???? Careful when reading this, because it might get confusing at times.

"Go, just go." said Malfoy in a cold, commanding voice. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at him hesitantly. Justin Finch-Fletchy looked at him, surprised. Orca Quirk smiled despite herself. "Go." Draco said again. Hermione nudged Harry.

"C'mon Harry." she said." It's not safe here." Ron was already backing out of the room with the unconscious Neville; Justin helping him. Orca looked about as hesitant as Harry. The only thing that stood between them and Lucius Malfoy was Draco.

Harry looked at the boy's face again, feeling a twinge of an unknown feeling. He allowed Hermione to lead him to the door and refused to go any further than that. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry. Harry said," We can't just leave him here. He's trying to save our lives for god's sake. He's going against his own father, and for whom, it's for us!" 

Hermione said rather shakily, "It's dangerous."

"I don't care."

Ron said," Let's get Neville to safety first. He's still out cold."

"You guys go first. I'll stay."

"Harry…" pleaded Hermione.

"I'm staying." Hermione sighed. 

"Then we're staying with you."

The argument went unnoticed by the Slytherin. Draco's eyes were locked on his father in a cold glare.

"Draco, get out of my way." said Lucius Malfoy with a warning note.

"No, father," said Draco," I warned you. If you tried to harm Potter in any way, that I would be the first to stop you."

"Draco…"

"Sorry father."

"You would go against me; for that boy?"

"Yes father. Potter's life is mine. If anyone is to kill him, it will be me!" Draco said this with such ferocity that his father seemed to waver a bit. Harry felt an inexplicable tingling down his back when Draco said this. 

"Draco, come now. What does it matter who kills the boy as long as he is killed?" he said this in a gentle, coaxing tone. "Step aside so I can dispose of the boy and his friends."

"No." Lucius frowned. He hadn't expected Draco to say no.

"Now Draco, I've been very lenient towards you and your obsession with the little Potter boy but it will end now." Lucius' lips curved into a frighteningly wicked smile. "You will get your punishment later."

"It will not end now. I won't let it." Draco said simply.

Lucius sneered. "You won't let it? Since when do you have enough power to defy me, Draco? I would have thought you had learned that during seventeen years you've been alive. It was a mistake to send you to that woman. You disappoint me." He took a step towards Draco. Draco stood his ground.

Suddenly Lucius stopped and paled. He paused and seemed to be listening to something. His eyes looked pained for a minute, but then an insane look crossed his face. He said," Draco, Draco, my poor son, this is what you get for defying me; this is what you get for your traitorous behavior. I will consider our relationship as father and son, and give you a painless death. Goodbye Draco. You made the wrong decision. I ask you once more; will you get out of the way?"

"No father." 

The older Malfoy raised his wand arm and said," Avada Kedavra!"

Draco stood there defiantly. His eyes were shining bright with anger, not a trace of fear could be found, and Harry wondered what had happened to the slimy cowardly Draco Malfoy that he knew. His chin was raised proudly as the green flash came. A silver flash burned out the green light, leaving Draco on the ground, still and bleeding.

Harry paled and Lucius raised his arm once again. _//Oh no, you don't. //_ thought Harry fiercely. He raised his wand quicker and shouted," Expelliarmus!" at the same time Hermione shouted something. Lucius' eyes widened as his wand flew out of reach and an invisible force hit him. The cave began to crumble and the seven students of Hogwarts rushed through the only exit as it crumbled. 

Hermione said," Lu..lumos!" Her wand lighted up and the passageway was no longer dark. The five conscious teens looked at each other rather shakily. Apparently, they had not expected things to turn out this badly. Neville groaned and his eyes flickered open. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Neville said," I've got a bloody headache. What happened?" He looked at the others and his eyes wandered to the bloodied body of Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened.

"Is he…" Neville trailed off.

Hermione bent down and felt for his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She let out another sigh of relief. "No, he's just unconscious."

Ron burst out," But what about the curse?" Hermione and Orca shot him a reproachful look. "That's not what I meant!" Ron cried out. "I don't particularly want him dead even if I don't get along with the insufferable git." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Well, he saved our lives and all. Though I suspect he'd gone insane at the time or something. I'd expected him to cackle with glee." Orca looked at him. "Ah…but my point was…his father cast a killing curse…Avada Kedavra…on him and he isn't dead…why?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and said," It may have had something to do with that silver flash. At any rate, we should take care of his wounds first and be on our way. I don't want to be here when the death eater," she gestured to the blocked exit," wakes up. I'd like to be well away from here by the time that happens." She bent down and began tearing at Draco's cloak to use as bandages for his wounds. "Harry, hold him." He looked at her. "Do it. Don't let the heat escape from his body." Harry nodded numbly and pulled the slender boy into his arms, holding him gently. Hermione nodded approvingly. "Ron, Justin, Neville….help me tear strips of cloth to bandage his wounds. Orca, you keep the light going. We need to finish this fast." Ron, Justin and Neville complied and began tearing at the cloth. Hermione just handed her wand to Orca.

Hermione clawed at the cloth of Draco's cloak desperately with her fingers but it wouldn't tear. She angrily tore at it with her teeth and tasted something coppery. Before she could ponder much about the blood in her mouth, she was mentally assaulted by thoughts not her own. 

_Disgust. Admiration._

_Granger, what a filthy mudblood. She's too fucking smart for her own good._

_Jealousy._

_Well, at least she's got brains and friends, unlike a certain someone we know._

_Bitterness._

_Shut up._

_Anger._

_"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam." snapped Mr. Malfoy._

_Depression._

_I'm sorry father………I can't beat him and his friends in anything or everything, Potter…who rejected my friendship, Weasel, who made fun of my name when we first met, Granger, the mudblood that knows everything. There's no use trying, all the teachers favor the dynamic trio._

_Fierceness._

_I'll get back my own though._

"Hermione!"

Hermione blinked. She looked blankly at Ron, who had been calling out her name.

"Come on Herm! We don't have much time."

"R-right." She stuttered and continued on with her work. _//What in the world was that? //_

WELL? What do you guys think? Continue? Yes or no? This was a spur of the moment thing… or rather, after reading so many Harry/Draco fics, I've been brainwashed! LoL. If there's anything you like, anything you don't like please say something. Any comments would be much appreciated since I am working on improving my creative writing skills.


	2. Pact 2: The Second

**The Friendship Pact**

Pact 2: The Second

By Rois m.t. Lylthe

No faaaaaaaaaaaair…. I always seem to get more feedback on fan fictions than I do on my original works. Grr! Not that it's not appreciated or anything… it's just not fair. ::pouts:: 

**Elluxion:** Heh, thanks! ^-^ My first reviewer for this story! I like the thoughts too. ^^ 

**The Slayer:** Gee, I feel like I'm talking to a Buffy. ^^;; LoL. Thx. I will continue. The only thing you need to worry about is what place this story has on my list of priorities.

**Me:** Okie, look everyone Rosie's got schizophrenia! j/k. Honestly though, could you have picked another alias? LoL. Welps, I really hope you get better. I'm just recovering from a cold myself. Eh, I will continue! ^^

**Edana:** Oooo hey! Wow, I get a review from you, with a compliment. That's cool! LoL. I really like your writing, and yes it would be Neville that got knocked unconscious first. ^^;; LoL. 

**WildFireFriendship:** Now YOU, my dear friend, have absolutely no need to worry. Seeing as there aren't nearly enough HP fiction with Harry being the seme, I do plan on Draco being the uke in the physical relationship, though I'm going to try and keep them on equal ground on the mental level.

**Jay Kamiya: **Hey thanks. I figured Draco was a teenager… teenagers have their touchy areas and their rebellious periods… so Harry is Draco's touchy area… and well, he's at that stage of rebellion. ^-^

And thx to any more reviewers! Now, on to part two of my wonderfully delightful story! ::grins:: I'm getting a tad cheeky, eh?

Tear, tear, tear had become a sorts of mantra in the teens' heads as they tore and tore and tore at the cloth. No other thoughts were allowed to enter their minds, they lived in the now, thinking only to preserve the life of a young man, no a boy, and to get out of that dark and horrid place.

Orca paused only for a brief moment as she saw a look of bewilderment cross Hermione's face. Then Ron said," Come on Herm! We don't have much time."

"R-right." Hermione replied with an uneasy expression on her face, furrowing her eyebrows together. Apparently, she was baffled by something, but then again, it WAS Draco Malfoy they were talking about. That boy was more confusing than anyone Orca had ever met.

Sighing, Orca returned to focusing on the tedious task of tear, tear and tearing the cloth. Her hands were already becoming red, raw from the repeated strain of shredding Draco's cloak. They were so sore and hurt so badly but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. // _Damned it all! _// she thought, frustrated. // _I'm a Ravenclaw for pity's sake. We think. WHY CAN'T I THINK?!? _// 

And suddenly, as she yanked apart the next piece of fabric with such force, she felt her skin break.

"SHIT!" She cursed aloud, nursing her injured hand. Why of all the…

The conscious others broke out of their mind dulling stupor and looked at the Ravenclaw who suddenly had a hazy look over her face, not unlike the one Hermione had worn earlier.

Ron and Neville looked worried, and Hermione looked thoughtful. Justin frowned as he waved a hand in front of Orca's face.

Harry asked," Is she all right?"

Justin said," I think she's gone into a trance of some sorts or something… But it's apparent that this Dorothy isn't in Kansas anymore."

Neville looked horribly confused again, as is often the case for him. And Ron frowned irritably. He said," What? Is it another one of those blasted muggle phrases again?"

Justin grinned sheepishly as Hermione looked at Ron reproachfully.

"What?!" he said," We're stuck here in a dark underground who knows where with a death eater." Hermione shot him another look as Neville paled considerably and Justin shivered." Yes you heard me! A death eater! There's a death eater on the other side of THAT." He pointed to the not so reassuring recently created wall. "AND that's not it! Draco Malfoy, FERRET boy, just saved our lives. Draco MALFOY of all people! And he didn't even act like the coward that we all know him to be! Then Hermione spaces out and…and…" He looks at Orca and desperately tries to remember her name.

"Orca." Justin supplies, allowing Ron to continue his panic attack.

"Thank you. This doesn't make sense!!!!! Now Orca is in some kind of trance! What are we supposed to do now!?!? Huh?!?!"

Hermione frowned, extremely irritated. She had been trying EXTREMELY hard to keep her calm, remembering the incident of first year. But Ron was making this extremely difficult_. //Just take a deep breath, that's all I have to do. //_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Orca could hear the others voices just faintly, but she had no idea where she was. It was dark, extremely so. It was about as dark as moonless AND starless night. She couldn't make out anything at all. //Where am I?"// Orca thought.

_Ravenclaws._

//Huh?//

_Smartasses._

//That…voice…//

_Think they're so bloody clever._

//That's Malfoy's voice!//

_… Syltherins are so much better._

//He sounds…sulky.//

_I didn't want to be a bloody…_

Suddenly a childish voice said,"_ ...HEY. What are you doing here?"_

Ocra blinked. What the… where did Malfoy go?

_"It's rude to ignore people. Do you know that? Auntie says that ignoring people is one of the rudest things in the world. Well, WHAT are you doing here? You know you don't belong here right?"_ Orca could practically feel the young child frown, as if he were trying to be adult.

Orca said, curiously, "Well, where am I?"

_"…You don't know? Well, I suppose that's expected."_ Orca frowned…That wasn't very helpful.

_"You're in HIS mind."_

"Whose?" asked Orca.

_"His."_ The child said this firmly, as if that one word explained everything. _"He's being childish right now. He wants to stay here. He says he doesn't want to go out and face a Pot, and a Weasel and whatnot. He was talking gibberish. Grown ups are stupid. What's so hard about looking a pot or a weasel? Though I suppose the weasel would be wont to take a bite out of him, but still . . . He's a WIZARD. Wizards can do anything! And he's a pureblood at that!"_ The child sounded a bit miffed, and indignant.

Orca said," You're a really talkative child, aren't you?" And she received no reply… The child was gone. Orca sat down and began to put the puzzle pieces together. Meanwhile, a pair of silver eyes glowed in the dark, before disappearing.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione said desperately, fighting the panic (apparently the breathing exercise didn't work.)," Ron, please, calm down."

Ron looked at her and saw the worry growing in her eyes, and nodded. He wiped his mouth off of the back of his hand, not noticing the dry patch of blood there…and fell over unconscious leaving behind four companions who were about to burst into panic.

Hermione shouted, "RON!" And Harry looked in horror as Ron slumped over.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ron blinked and rubbed his eyes. It was dark. He began to panic…again.

"I can't see! What the hell happened?!"

_Stupid Redheads. They should get rid of all the red heads in the world…_

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.

_Stupid Weasley family._

//Huh?// Ron thought. //This sounds like Malfoy...//

_Stupid Weasleys…_

_Stupid Weasel._

_I don't want any siblings…_

Ron was about to say something to the voice when…

_"Hey…are you the Weasel?"_

Ron snapped. "What the bloody hell did you call me, brat?"

The child said,_" I didn't call you anything. I just asked if you were the Weasel. You know… HE's not happy…. HE doesn't want anybody in here. First the Granger came, and then the Ravenclaw came. HE tells me that you are the Weasel, and to make you go away."_

"W-what?" stuttered Ron. "I don't understand." 

The child's voice changed gradually until Ron could hear a soft voice saying_," Weasley, what I meant to say was: get out of my head." _The voice drawled_. "Now you can do it on your own…or I can force you out."_

"Malfoy!" Ron said.

_"Yes, very smart. Weasel. Now get out."_ The voice spat, sounding very angry.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Ron said, so he could spite Malfoy.

_"Shut it Weasley. You know you want out of my head, and I know you want of my head. So do us both a favor…and get…out…of…my…head."_

"Mr. Weasley! I think it would be wise to do as he says!" said a familiar feminine voice.

_"Very smart."_ The voice sneered. _"5 points to the Ravenclaw for understanding what I've been trying to bloody tell you all the moment Granger invaded my mind. Now leave, and don't bother trying to save me either."_

"Okay, we'll leave." Orca said, and Ron felt her take his hand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Neville bit his nails nervously as Hermione began shaking Ron violently.

"WAKE UP! RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO- GOING TO HEX YOU!!!!!!!" She shouted. Nothing happened and she burst into tears.

Harry said weakly, close to brink of tears himself," C'mon Hermione… He'll wake up any minute now."

"Right you are, mate." Said Ron as he opened his eyes, and smiled when Hermione threw herself at him. Orca woke up and grinned.

"Heya everybody. So I'm assuming you missed us, yes?" She said this with a smile, trying to ease the tension that had grown in the air.

Justin caught on and laughed, albeit a little nervously, "You had us worried there, you stupid Ravenclaw."

Hermione said," You're contradicting yourself Justin."

And with that, the tension was broken.

Neville said," So, where were you guys?"

Orca tried to sound nonchalant as she said, "In Draco Malfoy's mind."

Author Note: Well? Continue on? No? Questions? Comments? Revieeeeew….. I am using the power of my mind to make you review! C'mon. You know you want to! ^^


End file.
